game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
E3 2K GCU Presentations/Day One/Reactions
Here you will find reactions to day one of E3 2K GCU. Rules #Upon completion of either a) A large presentation b) two middling sized presentations or c) three small presentations, you must wait until others do the same and provide feedback. #Sign your feedback so we know who you are. #Feedback does not need to be a long review, but should be substantial when compared to the presentation. For example, a presentation consisting of a trailer and a large gameplay presentation warrants more feedback than just a single trailer. However, there is no limit on how much feedback you give. #Don't be an arse. Critical feedback is allowed, even encouraged, but there is no reason to simply insult somebody's work. NINE100 Studios Reactions The Long Dead The Long Dead trailer starts off excellent by building suspense. The fact you don't know what is happening makes you wonder what this fire rain over the city was and how that influenced the state of anarchy you seem to live in. Gameplay is a familiar face, especially for people who played a lot of open world games. That isn't necessarily a bad thing, rather the most interesting additions are mainly not directly gameplay related. The companion system is going to be a defining feature of the game, as far as I can tell. Companion's are very interesting because each character will influence the player to do something else. Unless the player decides to ignore most of the characters, but then again will he be looking for a character that wants to do the same thing as him. The direct influence on the player's choice making in the real world might be most game changing element the game has to offer. Then again it's also a fun way of telling lore. The skill tree seems to be overhauled correctly in a way that it makes sense. Dynamic weapon crafting is a niche addition. While I personally like the base defense and upgrading, I can see people finding it a drag or a stupid tower defense minigame. It was a good solution to indeed add 3d person combat while defending it. The storyteller is an excellent endgame idea and the fact you can also play other's stories, gives it more value. There are 3 things missing in the presentation. The first one is, what about other groups? How are the different enemies tiered, are there large rivaling groups and how does the difficulty progress. The second one is a glimpse of storytelling. We get a segment of a gameplay trailer that has like no actual story value. We are promised intense storytelling and I would like to know how you were going to achieve that. Lastly, I briefly glimpsed at an online only feature. Is that a mode similarly to Dark Half 1's passive multiplayer mode (I know you know what I mean) or is there like an option for a pseudo-MMO? You didn't have to give details but telling us what the online mode was would've been nice. Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Awesome! 10:24, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ironrite It's a pleasant change of NCS to tackle a genre they haven't done before. With Ironrite, we get a look into what is supposed to be a medieval-themed RPG set in a fantasy world, but the trailer leaves a lot of questions and holes open for inerpretation. While the trailer once again looks slick, there are a few notes regarding the actual content. Firstly, the premise is interesting. Build with a trademark of NCS, Ironrite's premise simple but effective in starting up a personal journey. The character you play as is affiliated to almost nobody, which makes it easier to emerse yourself in him and get bonded with major NPC's. We have seen premise that are in its core the same before from NCS, but if it ain't broke, don't fix it. Dialogue in the trailer is good and the characters we got to see seem to have depth and character. Yet, the trailer wasn't the best we have seen from NCS. That is mainly due to the promise they made and did not deliver. While it's maybe due to the fact they are not proficient with the theme, the trailer is lacking fantasy. While the trailer said the magical beings are rare, we should've had a glimpse of one of those rare beings. They would add a mysterious side to the trailer, build hype and anticipation of an encounter with it. Because they haven't shown any, I'm afraid they might miss the opertunity and will not show any magical being for the majority of the actual game. Another small detail, while hard to judge with no gameplay, combat seems underwhelming. Mostly sword versus sword combat with slashing and parying, but the executions in the trailer look brutal. If it isn't just the aftermath of a button mash fight and rather a hard-to-pull-off move, the combat might get more interresting. We'll have to wait for those details. The massive army versus army battle is epic, but can be so dissapointing if it's just you versus a whole lot of AI with AI companions that are there for the show. In summary, NCS Chigaco takes a risk with something they haven't done before. While the common NCS polish is certainly there, the genre-defining parts of Ironrite were shown off rusty in the trailer. It leaves a lot of questions unanswered and we needed to get a tad more information on things like combat and the world. Weejoh[[Message_Wall:Weejoh-_-|'''-_-']] ''Don't Forget to Be Classy! 18:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) DECA Reactions Warzone: Iron Wolf II The way this was unveiled was exceedingly smart, with no mention of what the game was before the demo started. We were given a view of a futuristic landscape, and were immediately given a year so we know when the game is set. A futuristic rendition of Geneva is an interesting setting, and the hints of a city lockdown occurring is an interesting framework. The exposition in the dialogue doesn't feel tacked on and builds the world effectively. The final surprise of Saint of the Warzone series speaking was a fantastic way to reveal that the game was Iron Wolf II. The gameplay innovations seem to add plenty of different tactics, especially the new movement system. It brings a layer of verticality to the game which I hope to see reflected throughout the entire campaign and, presumably, the multiplayer maps. The customizable HUD, that was mentioned after and wasn't shown off in the demo, has a lot of potential too, and I hope that we'll get to see it in action soon. The natural cover system is also a fine way of changing up a common gameplay element to be a bit more engaging. The most interesting new addition is the Operator, which should give you a whole new array of options when dealing with enemies. Alongside Saint, we were promised a selection of other returning characters. While this is exciting, I don't want to see the game rely on them, and hope to see several interesting new characters built up too. The story hook that was presented wasn't the most unique or ground-breaking stories, but I am counting on DECA to provide interesting twists and turns in the story. The final announcement of the campaign being a multiplayer experience is nice. With the apparent customisation prevalent in the campaign, everyone should feel varied and it wont feel like playing with simple clones of the protagonist. All in all, the Warzone: Iron Wolf II was a fun surprise, and the cinematic but still engaging gameplay demo was a great way of showing off the game, even before the reveal of what the game actually was. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 21:00,7/13/2015 - Legends of Starstreak Starstreak has a rich lore, but the MOBA gameplay prevented it from being explored effectively in-game. Setting an MMO in the universe has a lot of potential to explore already established lore and also areas untouched in the original game. The trailer seems to establish to primary villains of the game too, who look like they have control over some sort of creature army, which could set up some interesting battle scenarios. They are never mentioned in the following talk about the game though, which is a bit of a disappointing omission. Combat looks stylish and flows well like I would expect from Starstreak. There are an array of weapons and abilities that give diversity in gameplay. The idea of learning different spell-types from different masters is an interesting idea, especially with characters from the MOBA acting as some. Being forced to specialize stops players being able to become overpowered, and hopefully the 20 disciplines are diverse enough that all players can find their own speciality they want to put time in to. I would've preferred to have seen a more interesting and challenging training system though, rather than the explicitly mentioned grind that players will have to go through. Seemingly being limited to the Revenant is disappointing, as it would provide more variance in gameplay if we could choose from an array of classes, although the various weapons and disciplines do help this. Not completely relying on RNG for loot is a good decision, and explicitly offering rare loot as quests is a good way of making sure every player is rewarded fairly. The treasure hunt-style quests sound like interesting ways to explore the environments based on vague clues, although this has potential to get old fairly quickly. Getting different loots depending on choices made mid-mission also has potential to be annoying with no indication of what will be at the end of either branch, and could lead to situations like a gun specialist missing out on a great gun for a sword because of a decision made early on. The idea of imagining and building whatever you want is briefly said with no actual explanation. It's said you can make a small wooden shelter or dig one underground, but imagine and build implies a much deeper system, and with your safe house pre-set, it seems that there isn't a deep system for building. Liberating and protecting towns has some potential but there needs to be a lot of variance in how you do both, otherwise it will become just a distraction. The Killing Fields are a very good way of opening up PvP combat to players that want to risk it for great loot. The risk of losing gear alongside the potential of gaining better gear is well balanced too. Co-op should be standard for any MMO, and Legends doesn't disappoint in providing a traditional co-operative experience. Trials of Arcus, however, is a very fun addition that should add many more hours of gameplay with it's procedurally generated nature. The RTS-style Legion mode has potential with it being both PvE and PvP, and large scale battles as glimpsed in the trailer sound promising if they act in a similar way as we saw. A global ranking was mentioned, but I don't see what sort of stats can be tracked other than wins or losses. Legends of Starstreak is off to a good start. Transferring your legend to the MOBA is also a fun way of tying the two games together, but I am wondering how they will balance the characters. Also, for an MMO, there are many elements that don't make a lot of sense in the universe, such as town liberation and allies. It seems that two players could both make the same allies, which would be confusing. Overall, however, I'm looking forward to seeing how this game develops. - 900bv Talk My Home Wiki 00:36,7/27/2015 - Crystal Perfection Reactions Wanderers -reactions- Category:E3